


Yarn

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: The medium and the muse.





	Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This went more prose-poetic than I expected, but the details said poetry was a general like, so hopefully this is okay. Betaed by Eliza.

I have as many lives as forms. I curled on the hide of the ancient herding creature, meadow and mountain the scope of my realm. Bare-armed shepherds sheared me and piled me into storm-cloud bundles. Carders fed me into the drum, into the drum, into the drum... I emerged a-roving to the wheel. There, I spun so fine and soft, you'd never know my first memories were dirt and gorse. Into the saturated kettle I went, and emerged to your busy hands. I am the riddle you craft; unravel, and I am born anew.

I've as many lives as forms.


End file.
